Life of Darkness
by lizzielefair
Summary: When 17 year old Lizzie LeFair starts Hogwarts, she realizes there is more to her life than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie LeFair was sitting on the back of her brother BeastBoy 's white silver moped. its her 1st year at Hogwarts and she was was very nervouse. she was 17 and tan skin and naturily purple hair and eyes and boys always aid she was pretty but she didnt believe them because actualiy part where wolf and had fangs ( she also smetimes had a tale).

"Lizzie are you worried about nervous about your frist day?" BeastBoy exlammed her.

"No I just miss the beach" lied lizzie. they lived in caliornia were their is a beach but hogwarts doesnt have leeches.

"Oh ok" he sad.

Lizzie loved beastByo very much but she flet like something was missing like she didnt belong in their family. First of all she was a werewolf and none of her their family was one two.

Suddenly they were at hogwats and as they were walking up to thee door they saw a boy who was cute and had blakc hair and greenish eyes with some brown in them too but also glasses his name was Harry Potter the chosen one.

"Hi my name is Harly Potter the chosen one" said he awkwardly. she could tell he was smart.

"Chosen For what?" Lizzye asked flirtingly

"um..." sudinnly he was embreyo because he wasnt used to pretty grills like Lizzie fleeting with him.

"Come on Lizzie lets go to the great hail" BeastBoy grudged (he didnt like boys flirtingly with his sister).

"OKAY! ^-^" yelled Lizzie and the left.

They were in the Great Hall and she was nervous about what house she would be sorted into. she wanted to be in SLytherin like her brother.

"Lizzie Leffair" said the dorting hat.

she went up and sat in a big chair everyones eyebals were on her face.

"Hufflepuff" it roared loud but eveyrone was a quietness. they coukld not believe she was a hufflypuff because normally Hufflepuffs were ugly but she was pretty and also part werewolf.

With grudge she sat at the hufflepuff table. luckally she saw her old friend their... Jacob Black.

**to be continued...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie was so enthralled to see Jacob He had been her friend since the childhoods and he was a hufflepuff also as well.

"Hey Jacob" she said shyly.

"You are a hufflepuff to?" he asked wonderously.

"yes but I wanted to be in slytherin with BeatBoy she said with drown."

"Oh well I'm happy you are here I miss hanging trout with you." he looked away because he didn't want to make eye contact with her eyes because they are both werewolves and didn't want to read each others minds and cause a cosmic rip.

"I miss hanging out with you too. We had a lot of fine limes." she blushed bright read because she was remembrance the time when they kissed; she thought Jacob was remembering it too but couldn't make eye contacts (cosmic rip).

she was thinking she still had feelings for Jamb when suddenly BeanBoy came over to them in anger.

"What do you think you are doing talking to my sister!" yelled BeastBoy, his green hair was sticking out of his head he was turning into a porkypine.

"Clam down," Lizzy soothed, "it's just jacob, remember?"

"Oh right." said BeastBoy. He had not recognized Jacob because he grew his hair long over the sumer (but kept in in a ponytail for practicality reasons). "never mind then carry on"

and he ran away to the slitheryn table.

Sudenly it was time for them to go back to their common rooms and she followed Jacob to the hufflepuff room. I sat down on a chair and she saw a girl with long green hair that was green and reminded lizzy of green grass back in California.

"Hey I like your hair. I dont sea a lot of people with magic color hair like mine is." she spoke. "My nameis Luzzy."

"Hi Lizzie I'm Setsuna also flown as sailor pluto. I like your hairs too."

"WOw that's so cool that you base sickly have all the powers of a plant in space" gawked Lizzy in supise.

"Yeeh but you get used to it" she said twirling her long hair around like a maypole

Lizzie though Setsuna was nice and cool and she made her feel batter about beaning in Hufflepuff.

"hey!" someone sighed "look we have roommates!" she was pointing at a peace of paper on the wall with names smitten on it. Lizzie looked at the paper and her name was written acorns from Setsuna 's.

"Omg! We must be rooftops!" she said to Setsuna who was

"Yes we are in room 9-32 lets go." she yeeled

They thought roomating would be fun together but when they arrived there they uncovered they had another roommate too...

her name was Rosalie Hale.

to be continued...


End file.
